Built For Sin
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Aizen has a new mission for his favorite Espada: convince Ichigo Kurosaki to join their causes. But this time he has special instructions for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra concerning the task at hand. Ulqui/Grimm/Ichi, reversal, lemon and kinks inside.


**Title**: Built for Sin  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow, Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 4091  
**Summary**: Aizen has a new mission for his favorite Espada; convince Ichigo Kurosaki to join their causes. But this time he has special instructions for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra concerning the task at hand.  
**Warnings**: Swearing due to Grimmjow's colorful language, heavy sexual situations, kinks including bondage and double penetration, and some mild violence.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

-------

.

Grimmjow hadn't know what to expect when their Lord called for a meeting at _one in the_ _fuckin__'_ _morning_, especially when he noticed that only Ulquiorra and himself were present, but now he was hard pressed to contain his glee.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his eyes brightening with unholy delight.

"Indeed I am," Aizen smiled at the obvious excitement of his Sexta Espada with amusement "I trust there will be no argument from you concerning this… _mission_."

"Of course not, Aizen-sama."

The blue haired arrancar nearly purred; his trademark smirk even bigger than usual on his lightly tanned face. His Lord and 'master' had officially just made his century. Giving a small bow as soon as they were dismissed he turned to leave the room, quickly followed by Ulquiorra.

The two arrancars walked together in a surprisingly pleasant silence as they made their way toward a more secluded part of Las Noches, until they reached their destination. After walking past a couple of sealed doors they found the cell they were looking for. Grimmjow flared his reiatsu just enough to warm up his body in preparation of what was to come, while Ulquiorra took out a key from his back pocket.

"Let's get this party started."

The feline growled huskily, and Ulquiorra had to restrain himself from reaching out and kissing the living daylight out of the Sexta.

As he stepped inside the cell Grimmjow's eyes were immediately drawn to the centre of the room, where the reason for their visit was waiting for them under locks and a reiatsu sealing collar.

"You!!"

Grimmjow laughed freely at the mad expression of their captive, licking his lips as his eyes drunk into the sight.

"I'm hurt shinigami, you don't sound very excited to see us." He taunted.

The shinigami brat who had defeated him once was kneeling on the floor invitingly, arms bound behind his back with chains and wearing a reiatsu limiter around his throat.

It was a most delicious sight he was enjoying immensely.

"What are you want!?" The shinigami spat, glaring at them furiously even in his powerless state.

"What do you think Kurosaki, that we're here on vacation?" he taunted, feeling the adrenaline already starting to feel his body "Don't make me laugh!"

"It's a little bit too late for that, isn't it."

The boy muttered to himself, and was greatly surprised when he found himself suddenly lifted clear off the floor.

"What was that you brat?!"

Grimmjow growled in fury and Ichigo's eyes widened as he found himself dangling in the hollow's grip. He fought back a shiver when he realised he was unable to defend himself from the pissed off man before him in this position and winced, expecting to be hit any moments. To his shock he waved saved by Ulquiorra, who merely stepped forward and rested a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"This is not necessary, nor is it what we came here for."

Grimmjow snorted and dropped the shinigami boy back onto his feet.

"Then why are you here?" the boy immediately demanded, obviously feeling a bit more confident now that he wasn't in the grip of a mad man "What do you want with me and where is Inoue?!"

"Calm down, you brat. Your girl is just fine, Ulquiorra made sure of that," the Sexta purred into Ichigo's ears, feeling playful, and grinned in delight at the shudder the boy tried and failed to hide "as for you…" he continued, circling the boy slowly "well we are under orders from Aizen to… recruit you to our cause."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Ichigo snapped, staring at the two Espada in disbelief.

"I assure you this is not a 'joke' as you seem to believe, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra stated calmly, his face impassive as ever faced with the aggressive display from their prisoner.

"Go to hell! I'll never join you, not after you hurt my friends!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the struggling boy, not bothering to hide his irritation at what he perceived as a pathetic display of weakness.

"Who said you had a choice, shinigami? You'll join us or die in the process. Whatever Aizen wants, he gets." He said, and grinned when the shinigami bristled.

"Oh and since when did you become his lapdog? Last time I checked, _cats_ were not exactly known for their faithfulness."

Ichigo couldn't have stopped the insult that rolled off his tongue even if his life depended on it. The taller arrancar's eyes widened, before the man literally hissed in anger. He would have struck him, Ichigo was sure of that, had Ulquiorra not stop him again with a warning burst of reiatsu. Grimmjow surprisingly backed down, but not without a scowl and a low growl toward the smaller arrancar.

"You misunderstand me Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said coldly as soon as the panther was once again under control "you truly do not have a choice. We are merely here to ensure that you will cooperate willingly."

"Like I would join you without a fight!" Ichigo yelled, attempting and failing to hit the arrancar, the rattling of the chains holding him echoing loudly inside the cell.

Grimmjow stopped scowling long enough to flash a superior grin at the boy, before shrugging carelessly.

"You can fight all you want; you're still gonna loose in the end, shinigami!"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra interrupted the glaring context that had began between the two males "I need to fetch the key to his reiatsu limiter, can you keep an eye on him without hurting him until my return?

"Sure, whatever you say."

The Sexta waved him off, eyes still never leaving Kurosaki's. Ulquiorra frowned slightly, but didn't comment. With a last warning look at the blue haired man he left the cell, closing the door behind him.

"Finally! Now that we are alone we can finally get started on your _conversion_, Kurosaki Ichigo." The feline arrancar smiled, showing off all his sharp teeth.

"What are you- hey _stop_!"

Ichigo yelped as he was grabbed and slammed against the wall. Suddenly there were a mouth on his as the arrancar pressed their lips together, and his brain short-circuited. Grimmjow crushed their mouths together, slipping his tongue inside Ichigo's slack mouth right away and sucking on his tongue as if he was devouring him, totally overpowering him just like he had in their first encounter.

The arrancar bit down on his lips viciously (and Ichigo couldn't contain a wince of pain at that move), licking the blood that trailed down his chin with a little purr. His hands were not idle, roaming all over his body and Ichigo squirmed, trying to fight back as much as he could and to push the other man away, _anything_ to make him stop. Grimmjow merely snarled in irritation and slammed his head against the wall, dazing Ichigo long enough for the taller man to attack his clothes with determination.

By the time Ichigo's head stopped hurting and his vision no longer blacked out every few seconds, he could only watch with horrified eyes as the last of his clothes were ripped away from his body.

"Stop it Grimmjow! I can't believe you would resort to rape! What are you, an animal?!" He cried.

Probably not the smartest thing to say to the man currently pressing himself against his near naked body, but he was too far gone in his panic to even think about such details.

"What, afraid you'll enjoy yourself?"

The feline hollow purred low into his throat and nipped at the skin of his throat around the reiatsu limiter, undisturbed by the boy's angry remarks. After a few seconds he seemed to have enough and pulled away to grab the shinigami's legs, spreading them apart so he could settle between them easily.

Ichigo blinked back tears. How could this happen to him?! But just as he was ready to give up all hopes a white hand suddenly grasped the Sexta's shoulder, and he saw Grimmjow visibly stiffen against him.

"Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra…" the blue haired man hissed, clearly unhappy with the interruption. "You're back already?"

The pale arrancar glanced at them, expression unreadable.

"Grimmjow, Aizen meant for the boy to be unhurt."

"What, you think I'm gonna rip him apart or somethin'?"

He snorted; missing Ulquiorra's narrowing eyes looking down at him. Ichigo stayed motionless under the bigger man, not daring to make another move least the two arrancars remembered his presence.

"Your action may have compromised our goal, which is unacceptable." The Espada's hand, quick as lightning, grabbed Grimmjow by the neck and shoved his head down forcefully onto the ground, right in-between Ichigo's legs "However, this may serve as an apology and a proof of our good will to our future companion."

"What the hell?!"

The feline hollow's scream of outrage was ignored as Ulquiorra draw out his zanpakuto and cleanly ripped Grimmjow's jacket in two. Both shinigami and arrancar froze at the sound, before Grimmjow let out another startled yelp as the Cuatro bit down on his exposed neck.

Ichigo could only watch in stunned silence as the Cuatro molested the struggling Sexta, lapping the blood which was slowly running down the blue haired man's neck where his bite had pierced Grimmjow's hierro.

"What are you doing!?" Grimmjow gasped, his eyes widening as Ulquiorra's hand found his black obi and proceeded to deftly undo it.

"I'm punishing you and giving insensitive to our future brother."

The Cuatro answered, face still expressionless but eyes sharp and focused, and Ichigo stared in speechless growing comprehension as the white hakama was tugged away from Grimmjow's slender hips, revealing the lithe body beneath it.

"Wait, Ulquiorra! You don't have to-" The shinigami spluttered, face quickly heating up.

"You do not have to justify his actions; this is no more than what he was planning to do to you, Kurosaki."

What Ulquiorra didn't say was that this had been the plan all along.

Toy with the boy, threaten his physical integrity and then come to his rescue. Throw him off balance and unsettle him enough so that his inner hollow will come out and take over, thus providing Aizen with the opportunity to change the boy's allegiance.

Ulquiorra never had to fetch any key, and Grimmjow had played his part perfectly.

And now the panther was mock-struggling under his weight, waiting impatiently for the real fun to begin, though only Ulquiorra could tell, pressed flat against the man's back as he was.

Remembering Aizen's instructions, the pale arrancar dipped his fingers into Grimmjow's wound, coating the digits in the sticky blood. He monitored Ichigo's reactions carefully, noting with appreciation the way in the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the red liquid. Luring his hollow out may be easier than expected.

He slipped his hand between Grimmjow's legs then, and pushed three fingers right away inside the tight entrance.

The panther hollow let out a loud groan and Ichigo winced, unaware that the arrancar was actually enjoying himself. It wasn't like such a small thing could hurt them anyway. Grimmjow laughed inwardly at the boy's innocence before going back to trashing around and pretending to be violated.

"Damnit Ulquiorra get off of me!"

He yelled, masking the purr that was building in the back of his throat under a growl and body moving forward as if to get away from the delicious touch. Ulquiorra's hold on his neck returned tenfold at his struggle and the Cuatro's reiatsu flared to immobilize both arrancar and shinigami, just another artifice to their performances.

"No Grimmjow, you need to learn your lesson and Kurosaki deserves an apology."

"Fine then! I'm fuckin' sorry ok, I won't do it again. You should have said earlier that he was off limit if you didn't want me to fuck him, asshole!"

The Sexta snapped, deliberately not looking at the shinigami so he wouldn't see the mischievous light in his electric blue eyes.

"Silence. He was not yours to touch without permission." Ulquiorra commanded.

As if he would let anyone touch _his_ Grimmjow without his say. However, he had to admit, if only inwardly, that he was enjoying this role-playing as much as his mate was.

Pulling his fingers out of the taller man's body, Ulquiorra took hold of the panther's hips and, manoeuvring his body into a better position, raised his rear into the air. He then quickly freed his member, which was erect and throbbing by now, and knowing that his mate was more than used to the treatment after all their couplings together, forced his hard length into Grimmjow's body without further preparations.

Grimmjow's eyes flew opened wide, a scream ripping itself from his throat. Ichigo's exclamation of horror was nearly unnoticed in the moment, though Grimmjow quickly recovered and caught the boy's gaze with his own. The worry in the warm brow eyes was genuine, and the arrancar almost felt bad for tricking the boy. Almost.

With a low whine, Grimmjow let his head drop onto the cold floor, knowing that he could stop pretending to fight back for the moment and just enjoy the hard pounding he was receiving. He settled for wrapping his arms around the boy's legs and resting his head against them instead, stifling his moans of pleasure whenever Ulquiorra struck his prostate dead on.

"Raise your head Grimmjow," Ulquiorra suddenly spoke in his ear "this is as much a punishment as a reward. Take care of Kurosaki."

"Huh?"

The Cuatro nearly smiled at the confused men, knowing that one was faking it. Deciding to help his mate a little he bent over the prone form of the Sexta, never stopping his harsh thrusts, and let go of his neck to catch his chin.

"Your little performance has obviously affected Kurosaki and he needs relief, now tend to him."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest as he saw Grimmjow throw what he thought was a look of horror at Ulquiorra over his shoulder, when he became suddenly painfully and shamefully aware that his own naked member was aroused and standing for attention. For an instant he wished he was dead, as he felt like the worst of scum for being turned on by the rape of another, even an enemy.

He wasn't given the opportunity to ponder the situation anymore when the Cuatro forced Grimmjow's mouth open and down onto his sex.

Ichigo let out a loud, startled moan, his unbelieving eyes glued to the sight of the proud panther's lips wrapped around his member. After a few seconds during which Grimmjow struggled and tried to catch his breath, he started sucking on the boy's member as it if was the most delicious of treats, and Ichigo _really_ thought he was going to die.

Grimmjow didn't have to pretend to choke when Ulquiorra first shoved him down onto Kurosaki's erect length and he growled softly, feeling more than a little miffed at his lover. As if reading his thoughts Ulquiorra's thrusts relented, the pace slowing down a tiny bit before the Cuatro spoke again.

"I hope this is a satisfactory apology, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The orange haired boy blinked, visibly trying to pull himself from the daze of pleasure he had been thrown into and shook his head. Ulquiorra's eyebrow shot up into his hairline, though he stayed silent.

"It's- that's still not right- ughh! You- you shouldn't have to- do _that_ to him!"

"So you persist in defending him," Ulquiorra noted in pleasant surprise "in spite of what he has done. I don't blame you though, he is after all a very sexual creature, built for sin you may say."

Grimmjow nearly scoffed at the comment, and Ichigo collapsed into a heap at the unexpected sensation it brought to his throbbing length. Caught off guard by the reaction Grimmjow choked a little before he found his breath again. Then, curious, he tried it again. Ichigo let out a tortured moan, and the Sexta smirked around the silky member in his mouth.

So the boy was definitely enjoying the treatment, heh? Time to kick things up a notch then.

With single-minded determination Grimmjow lapped, sucked and nibbled on the boy's sex, making sure the shinigami was getting the time of his life. He had almost forgotten Ulquiorra when he felt his mate pull out of him, causing him to let out a soft whine of protest.

A comforting hand quickly came to pet his head in a reassuring gesture, before the Cuatro deftly changed the position of their tangled forms. With a quick twist of his lower body and some careful arrangement he soon had Grimmjow laying on top of Ichigo, their hips pressed flushed against each others while himself was standing behind them between their spread legs.

"What you are doing?"

Ichigo asked dazedly, throwing a distressed look at the Cuatro over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"You are still resisting us; therefore you need more convincing before joining our cause. But I believe that I have the solution to this problem. Don't resist Kurosaki, and embrace the darkness."

Both hollow and shinigami didn't have time to delve on Ulquiorra's enigmatic words as the pale skinned arrancar grabbed Ichigo's now wet erection and pressed it to Grimmjow's entrance, startling the boy half to death.

"Wait! Ulquiorra what are ya' doing?!"

The Sexta outwardly protested, though inwardly he was quite surprised and happy that his lover would actually let him have a go with the teen. For all his ranting he was quite fond of the brat and this was a golden opportunity he didn't want to miss, as he hadn't expected that Ulquiorra would actually let things go so far. The man was usually so possessive that most lower ranked arrancars didn't dare even glance at the Sexta anymore, for fear of what the Cuatro would do to them.

"Silence. Now be nice to our guest, Grimmjow."

The taller man had to bit his lips then to contain his smirk, though a low moan of pleasure still escaped his throat as Ichigo's erection slipped past his still rather tight ring of muscles, stretching him wide. Grimmjow gasped, and made a mental note to thank Ulquiorra properly afterwards before he closed his eyes in ecstasy as the last inch was nestled securely inside him, brushing teasingly against his prostate.

When he opened his eyes again Ichigo's face was flushed and the boy was panting heavily under him, his whole body tense with the desperate need to thrust up and into his body. His restrains would not let him move however, so all he could do was writhe on the ground beneath the arrancar and wait.

"Now let's give him a proper incentive to join our side."

He heard Ulquiorra murmur somewhere behind him, and then it was his turn to nearly collapse in shock against Ichigo as he felt his mate's hard length nudge at his already full entrance.

"You- wait! Are you serious?!"

He yelped, and when Ulquiorra didn't relent and pressed deeper inside, just below Ichigo, he realised that Ulquiorra was really determined to give him the ride of his life. Ichigo seemed to have come to the same conclusion, his eyes wide and filled with disbelief tainted with pleasure as he locked gaze with Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on his mate's hips, and both men hold onto each others instinctively when he slammed forward.

Twin cries of ecstasy filled the cell and Ichigo finally lost his inner battle.

It was all too much for him to resist, one part of him was feeling sick that this was happening while another was purring loudly and revealing in the act. The sensation of Grimmjow's tight and slick passage around him combined with the brush of Ulquiorra's sex against his own was driving him crazy.

The arrancar's thrusts picked up speed, driving him deeper into Grimmjow every times and all he could do was cling to the taller man. He was so far gone that he didn't even notice when his inner hollow started to slip through the cracks of his mind and into his consciousness, and then it was too late.

**_/Oh yeah… that's nice isn't it, King? Those arrancars sure know how to please a body. Especially that blue haired panther, he is a real piece of work, isn't he? Ulqui-chan was right, he is built for sin. You don't mind if I give it a go King? I knew you would understand! Sleep well and have sweet dreams!/  
_**  
Ichigo's half closed eyes snapped opened in horror just as his orgasm crashed over him. His last conscious thoughts were washed away in mind numbing pleasure and his body finally gave in, growing limp beneath the two Espada.

When the boy finally opened his eyes again, they were gold on black.

Ulquiorra actually stopped his thrusts, feeling the change in reiatsu, and nodded in acknowledgement at the new being.

"Kurosaki's inner Hollow I presume?" He asked, breath even and calm as ever.

The new being cackled and licked his lips.

"**Damn right. I should thank you for pushing King to the breaking point. Though that's what you were trying to do from the start, right**?"

"Do you mind?" Grimmjow interrupted them, his voice almost a mewl as he rubbed his body shamelessly against the two men.

He was still sandwiched between the two hollows, clearly displeased with the lack of action and he was showing it. The hollow merely cackled wildly before rolling his hips upward sharply, succeeding in pulling a gasp from both arrancars.

"**Hell no, just untie me so I can truly enjoy this.**" The hollow purred, licking a hot trail down Grimmjow's neck and grinning when the panther purred back.

Ulquiorra nodded and proceeded to untie the bounds, taking care to remove the reiatsu limiter as well. He had no problem with untying the boy now that it was clear that their captive would cooperate and that their mission was a success.

The hollow immediately went back to attacking Grimmjow's throat as soon as he was freed, biting and laying bloody kisses all over the tanned skin. The feline arrancar responded in kind, pressing against the pale body and rocking back onto their dual thrusts fiercely, determined to reach his climax now that nothing stood in the way of their mutual pleasure.

It didn't take long before the three hollows found their completion; the pale hollow's body being already quite spent from Ichigo's earlier orgasm. All it took was a few more thrusts and heated touches, two pales hands joining to take care of the panther's neglected length, and they were toppling over the edge.

Grimmjow was the first to reach his peak, the sensation of being taken by both men at the same time too much for the feline. He came with a strangled gasp, back arching in bliss as his whole body tensed before collapsing on top of the exhausted body beneath him, dazed and spent. Ichigo's hollow followed soon after, swearing hotly at the sudden vice like grip on his member as he clutched the Sexta's hips tightly and bucked upward in one last powerful thrust, filling the panther with his seed and roaring in triumph. Ulquiorra was last, finishing quietly and looking barely out of breath as he let his slender form drop onto Grimmjow's back.

Only the sound of their hard breathing echoed into the cell as they cooled down, along with the soft, barely audible purring from Grimmjow. After a few minutes Ulquiorra was the first to move and he slowly pulled out of his lover, being careful not to hurt his mate after the harsh ride he had just been treated to.

The Sexta groaned at the sensation and was still panting from his earlier orgasm when he felt a pale hand playing with his hair. He pulled himself from his state of post-coital bliss and looked down contently at the pale hollow petting him.

"So," he started with a lazy drawl "what's your name? I doubt you want to be called Ichigo or Kurosaki."

"**Call me… Shiro**." The pale being cackled again and brought their face together "**But you… you can call me whatever you want. Ulqui-chan won't mind sharing you with me, right?**"

Ulquiorra slowly shook his head, his pale fingers coming to intertwine with Shiro's at the base of Grimmjow's neck.

"I think I can do an exception for you. I'm quite certain Grimmjow won't mind."

The blue haired arrancar merely purred louder.

Now that, he thought, was the understatement of the fuckin' century.

.

-----  
A/N: this had been collecting dust for a week in my PC and I decided I had enough of it so I'm posting it as it is. I was craving some serious uke!Grimmjow, so here you got this. IC!Grimmjow having the ride of his life, inspired by all those fics I saw with rapist!Grimmjow, which truthfully makes sick. I'll maybe rewrite parts of it later.


End file.
